Haou Airen : Changing the destiny
by littleangeline
Summary: She can't believe her eyes. But that man, the man she still loves until now is standing in front of her. "Hakuron..you are alive!" Kurumi whispers with a trembling voice


Three year has passed since the saddest day of my life. The day that was intended to make me the happiest woman alive has turned me into a stone. I hardly was able to feel any happiness nor sadness. Hakuron, the love of my life was shot in front of my eyes. I remembered trying to run onto him and I remember screaming pleading him to hold on. I was holding his hands so tightly hoping for a miracle although I could feel his heart beats fading away slowly. And afterwards, everything went completely black. The next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed, in our Repulse Bay apartment. I was unconscious for two days and was treated there. Foron was at my bed side, immediately trying to console me. I did not remember much, but I knew I was again screaming looking for Hakuron, and after constantly crying for a few minutes I fainted again. As soon as I regained my consciousness, Foron informed me that I would be put under intensive care from a psychologist. I had suffered from a tremendous psychological trauma that could result in a great depression. I did not care much at that time. I thought to myself that nothing really matter anymore, that I will just do whatever Foron tells me to. He was the only person I could trust then. The Dragon King Organization seemed to be in a great shock, losing its most notable leader for the past decade. Hakuron, the man who was going to be my husband died in a very crucial time for the organization. I heard from Foron that the Sun Yee On triad took the lead in the underground world only within days after Hakuron's passing. However, Fuuron claimed the temporary leader position to put things back to normal. Within weeks, the Sun Yee On organization was successfully taken under the Dragon King's supervision. Fuuron was a pro, even Hakuron himself told me that. None is more worthy of this position other than Fuuron. Why Fuuron still claimed it as a temporary leadership, I did not really know why. It seemed that Hakuron's passing also gave him a great shock, and continuing Hakuron's effort to claim the world was his way of coping with the situation. I guessed that we responded to the trauma differently, in ways that only we knew best.

I went back to Japan a month after that, with Foron accompanying me. My mother and my brothers were doing quite well. Hakuron really took care of everything. He had made sure that I would not live with any kind of financial troubles. Once he told me he has deposited a large sum of money for me and my family. For my mother's medication and my brothers' school tuition. Hakuron was always adored by my two little brothers. My mother on the other hand did not seem too impressed by Hakuron. Mostly because of her fear that Hakuron will bring nothing but dangers and sufferings to our family. However, my mother was being supportive of me, she often consoled me and told me that Hakuron would have wanted me to move on and be happy. Foron kept on telling me the same thing. It was just too hard to comprehend that Hakuron was not there for me anymore. I wanted to believe what mother and Foron said, but I could not seem to manage to get a grip and continue my steps ahead. Foron spent a few weeks at my house, making sure that I will be able to get back on my feet. I eventually did, after a series of therapy and anti depression medication.

I finished my high school, and I enrolled in the university, majoring in Journalism. I have never thought that I would be able to continue to a higher education. However, with the money Hakuron left us, it seemed appropriate to put it in a good use. I took journalism merely because of my interest to learn more about Hakuron's life. Indeed, years have gone by but there was not a day passing by without my thoughts of him. Of his warm embrace, his passionate kisses, and his mysterious smiles. Fortunately, I managed to get good marks on my study, and occasionally I would help my university to conduct research on various kinds of fields. I would write to Foron in weekly basis, we exchange emails every week for a weekly update of what has been going on with the Dragon King Organization. He was not able to reveal much to me, not that he was allowed to anyway, but he mentioned that the organization is getting stronger, with more and more allies. I was not been attentive enough before, but after studying journalism, I realized how dark the mafia world is. Lives were viciously taken away, homes were destroyed, families were separated, and people's futures were shattered. I often reminded Foron of how inhumane the mafia world was and ask him to stop making bombs that could kill people. But my efforts were in vain. One time he wrote:

_My dearest friend, Kurumi, I really appreciate your concern from afar. But please be sure that we, the organization, also protects hundreds of lives although at times at the expenses of others. But it is inevitable to fight for our survival. I can see that you have changed a great deal the past year; I figure this is the result of you being so diligent and smart? Hehe. I'm glad Kurumi, you have moved on. I know it is really hard for you to, but I can see that you are taking control of your life again, and you have turned into an incredible woman. Anyway, I want you to come visit us in Hong Kong next April. Please take some time off university and come. We are holding the yearly commemoration of Hakuron, and this time it is quite important as Fuuron seems to be ready to take a full leadership of the organization. Wouldn't it be a good idea to bring some Lilies to Hakuron's grave? I will not settle for a no answer, we can actually kidnap you, just so you know. Fuuron is quite enthusiastic of the idea (you can really tell that he is a true triad member, getting excited over kidnapping someone). Love, Foron._

That email arrived last month, and over many sleepless nights of thinking hard, I finally decided to visit Hong Kong. Despite the dark memories I have about Hong Kong, I could not avoid the fact that it was the place where I have been embraced by my only love. I want to relive those moments, I wanted to relive Hakuron's presence. As I carry my anti depressant pills (ah yes, I was still on it. My therapist said I was not fully 'sane' yet), I boarded the plane. I told Foron of my arrival and asked him to come and get me at the airport, discreetly. I remembered putting the word discreetly in capital letter, bold, with font size twenty in the email. I really hoped Foron would seriously get the idea. I did not think I could manage another mafia drama, even in the slightest scale. I heard the pilot announced that we were to arrive within ten minutes. I buckled my seat belt, and put my wallet back into my bag. I was gazing at Hakuron's picture-taken just a day before that tragic afternoon-inside my wallet. His smile looked so peaceful, it seemed that he was truly happy. I was somehow glad that he was able to smile during the last days of his life.

"Kurumi!" I heard Foron's voice. He was running towards me, accidentally pushing a few people in front of him. "Foron!" I run to him. "Ah, Kurumi, I miss you so much. You look great my dear!" He said while hugging me tightly. "Ahaha, you look as great Foron. I mean, you look really pretty!" I said to him. "I'll ask my men to get your luggage, in the meantime, let's go to your hotel. Fuuron has booked you a penthouse at the hotel. He wants to see you too and he is there now waiting. Well, He has got some business to do in that hotel as well." Foron told me in such excited voice. I did not particularly fancy the idea of meeting Fuuron, but I supposed it would not hurt, as Hakuron and I owed him a great deal. He took care of everything after Hakuron's death. I knew that he always monitored me through Foron. "Hmm, I guess I can say my thank you now. But he has no hidden agenda, has he not?" I asked Foron carefully. "Naaa, he just wants to see you and make sure you are doing fine," Foron replied with a calming tone.

As we were going to the car-thank God this time the car is a white blue mini van, and there were no men in black anywhere, Foron did get the word discreet- I was starting to relive my past. Once Hakuron picked me up here, and took me into his arms, asking me to stay with him. Those were the same arms that have violated me countless times, but also the same arms that have cared and embraced me with love. I missed him terribly. I tried to hide my tears from Foron but I could tell that he knew. He put his arms around me. "Kurumi, you are doing very well. I am very proud of you." He said. "Thank you Foron. I am doing my best, but my heart is still tormented," I replied. "I know, but not to worry, I will take you around Hongkong tomorrow. By the way, I have the most beautiful dress for you to wear to tonight's commemoration, um, ceremony would be more precise." Foron explained. Yeah, that night Fuuron was supposed to announce his full leadership to the entire organization.

We arrived at the hotel, it was not too far from the airport. But I did get to see a little bit of Hong Kong. It was as beautiful as ever. The buildings looked as if they were about to tell you a tale. A tale of love that was on the contrary to mine, a story of love that ended with a happily ever after. I was still hoping that I would get my happy ending, despite these troubled years. Some guys have asked me for dates back home, but I could not say yes. I did not want to say yes. I wanted to keep my heart only for Hakuron. I tried to commit suicide once, when I could not bear the sadness of missing Hakuron, and it was nearly successful. However, my friend in class managed to look for me in the toilet and found me unconscious with dozens of anti depressant pills filled in my mouth, and many scattered on the floor. I spent two weeks at the hospital that time, with my mother constantly crying. I then realized that I probably should try to live, for my mother and my little brothers. I continued to live for them, but I had never thrown away the idea of death.

The hotel was very elegant, nothing less to expect from the Dragon King Organization. Foron and I took the elevator to the top floor. Foron opened the massive black door in front of me. There were a set of fancy sofa in dark brown color and a man was sitting with his back facing us. His figure looked familiar. "Kurumi, you finally arrive," The man said. I was taken aback. "That voice!" I shouted in my mind. "That voice!" I repeatedly shouted. Countless nights have I cried wanting to hear that voice again. Endless sufferings have I been through just to hear him talking one more time. "No, it can't be true!" I screamed. I turned to Foron who looked like he just won a million dollar. "It is true, my dear," he said while pushing me towards that man. That man turned around in an instance. At first he looked different. His hair looked a bit longer, but he looked as fine as ever. His tall body used to capture the public's eyes and girls would go crazy over him. He then smiled. "Kurumi, I miss you," he said with his arms stretched wide open. It was as if I was struck by a lightning bolt. The only thing I could remember was that everything went completely black and my body felt as light as a feather. Though I could still hear my voice whispering weakly, "Hakuron, you are…alive".


End file.
